Sentido y Sentimientos
by Innactive Account 1344
Summary: Apple y Darling hablan de lo sucedido, de como el RCP despertó a la princesa y porque lo hizo. ¿Darling confesara sus sentimientos? Averigüenlo aquí. Parte de "El Capítulo Final"


Es bueno verlos de nuevo mis queridos lectores, han estado esperando para la conclusión de esta parte de la historia y aquí la tienen. Espero que lo disfruten. Esta historia es parte de "El Capítulo Final" y recomiendo leer mis historias anteriores para disfrutarlo más.

Como ya saben, los narradores van a narrar la historia, y este es el tipo letra que va a usar cada uno: _NARRADOR,_ _NARRADORA,_ y **_BROOKE._** Espero que disfruten la historia.

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: Sentido y Sentimientos**

 ** _Tal vez suene algo repetitivo este comienzo, pero como dicen la tercera es la vencida. *Cough* *Cough*_**

 ** _Actualmente nos encontramos en una parte oculta del Bosque Encantado, dotado de una exuberante belleza gracias al lago cristalino y al trino de las cascadas que son lo único que se puede escuchar en el lugar. El ruido exterior era bloqueado por los frondosos árboles permitiendo conversaciones privadas._**

 _ **A estas horas estaba ocupado por dos personas: Apple White, la hija de Blancanieves, y Darling Charming, hija de los Charming. La joven princesa rubia había citado a su amiga para que hablaran a solas, no le dijo el motivo pero confiaba que iba a venir. No había parado de pensar en lo que pasó durante el incidente con la Reina Malvada en donde estuvo bajo un hechizo de sueño y fue despertada gracias a un RCP de su amiga, necesitaba darle una conclusión a este asunto esperando que siguieran siendo amigas y no hubiera malentendidos entre ellas en relación a que si están destinadas la una para la otra o no.**_

 _ **Por otro lado, Darling vino aquí sin saber que le iba a esperar. Lo único que sabía era que lo que le iba a contar era algo personal al estar en un lugar tan privado como este, y que dicho lugar también tenga un ambiente romántico hacía que su corazón palpitara por las posibilidades. Aunque sabía que lo que le iba a contar podría no ser algo tan importante ya había decidido hacer una cosa en este lugar: confesarle sus sentimientos a la chica que ama, no importa el resultado, no tendrá mejor oportunidad que esta y lo sabe.**_

 _ **Desde que se encontraron solo se estuvieron mirando, quedando así durante varios minutos hasta que Apple empezó la conversación.**_

"Me alegra que pudieras llegar, ya empezaba a preocuparme"

"Perdóname por tardarme mucho, quería venir en caballo y creo que es por eso que me retrase" _**dijo Darling.**_

"No no no, para nada. Yo solo vine más temprano, eso es todo" _**dijo Apple.**_

"Muy bien, ¿ya puedo saber de qué quieres hablar? Quiero decir, pienso que ya podemos platicar de eso al estar solo nosotras, je je" **_dijo la joven vestida de azul algo nerviosa._**

"Si, por supuesto" **_Apple se aclaró la garganta y continuo_** "El motivo por el que quería verte aquí es que pienso que debemos hablar de lo que paso con todo lo de la Reina Malvada y el hechizo de sueño"

"¿E-en serio?"

 _ **Al oír esto la joven Charming uso toda su fuerza de voluntad para no mostrar ningún signo de emoción que la delatara, eso era lo que esperaba de esta reunión, que finalmente tuvieran una conversación cara a cara sobre ese suceso. Busco relajar su mente y no saltar a conclusiones, esto podría tomar un rumbo completamente distinto y debe estar abierta a eso, pero es demasiado complicado no sentir que esto significaría algo especial que marcaría el rumbo del resto de sus vidas.**_

"Si, hemos evitado esa platica por un largo tiempo y creo que ahora es un buen momento para discutirlo" **_dijo la joven rubia._**

"Muy bien, estoy de acuerdo con que será mejor que lo hablemos"

 ** _Apple debía pensar bien sus palabras ya que, aunque lo consideraba poco probable, podrían herir los sentimientos de su amiga, si tiene alguno; y era un tema delicado por lo cual lo manejaría como tal._**

"Antes que nada, quiero que sepas que primero fui con los Hermanos Grimm para saber con exactitud que pasó, pero tampoco estaban seguros de la razón"

"¿La razón de qué? ¿Qué fue lo que te dijeron?" **_dijo Darling._**

"Dijeron que no es necesario un beso de amor verdadero para romper un hechizo de sueño, que con el amor de los amigos o la familia llega a ser suficiente para hacer el trabajo en ciertas ocasiones" **_explicó Apple._**

 _ **Una desilusión empezó a cubrir la mirada de Darling, parecía que la joven princesa no era reciproca a sus sentimientos, aún así debía seguir escuchando lo que tenía que decir.**_

"Aunque también sugirieron que nosotras de alguna manera estamos destinadas a estar juntas. Personalmente creo que lo del poder de la amistad es lo más probable, quiero decir, nos conocemos desde hace años y tenemos una muy buena amistad, ¿no crees?" **_dijo la princesa esperando una respuesta similar de su amiga._**

 _ **Lo que ella no sabía, era que la opinión de Darling es completamente diferente a la que ella tenía. Con solo su mirada era fácil el deducir lo que le pasaba. En el fondo se sentía destrozada, se sentía como una ilusa al creer que la más hermosa del reino sintiera algo remotamente similar a lo que siente por ella. El saber que esto podría suceder no lo volvía menos doloroso, aun así había decidido lo que le iba a decir y no dejaría que la desilusión evitara que lo hiciera, aunque fuera en mi opinión el peor momento posible es lo que ella cree.**_

"¿Puedo ser sincera contigo?" **_dijo Darling._**

"¡Claro que sí! Puedes decirme lo que sea" **_dijo Apple._**

 _ **Darling tomo un largo respiro antes de comenzar a hablar, una vez hecho no hay vuelta atrás.**_

"Dudo que hubiera sido nuestra amistad o que yo este destinada a estar contigo lo que te despertó"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" **_preguntó confundida._**

"Creo que la razón por la que mi RCP te despertó es que estoy enamorada de ti" **_¡LO DIJO! *Cough* Perdonen. Lo dijo Darling muy sonrojada y con la mirada baja._**

 ** _Apple White no sabía como reaccionar, esta no era la primera vez que alguien le dijera que la amaba, a fin de cuentas se supone que es la más hermosa del reino y esa clase de adulaciones vienen con el título. Lo que la dejaba desconcertada era el hecho de que era una amiga suya que conocía desde la infancia, o al menos creyó que conocía completamente porque en su mente nunca se le cruzó semejante idea. Parece que Briar tenía razón en esto._**

"¿Desde cuándo?" **_dijo Apple._**

"Yo no se con exactitud" _**empezó a hablar Darling.**_ "Recuerdo que cuando paseábamos por los jardines de mi casa mientras mis hermanos se estaban preparando para jugar siempre pensaba que tu eras muy hermosa, yo creía que era algo normal pensar algo así, tu eres la hija de Blancanieves después de todo, pero con el paso del tiempo note que, no sé, algo"

"¿Algo qué?"

"Cuando pensaba en lo de los destinos, sentía que era injusto que aunque yo y mis hermanos fuéramos Charming nuestras historia eran muy distintas, yo tener que ser una damisela en apuros y ellos caballeros valientes, eso desde niña me molestó y siempre me fascinó la idea de convertirme en una caballero en brillante armadura. Pero un día, mientras paseabas con Daring en los pasillos de la escuela, de la nada pensé 'que suertudo es mi hermano que se va a casar con Apple', ese pensamiento no sabía de donde vino o porque, pero cambio las cosas para mi" **_explicaba Darling._** "¿Por qué creía que mi hermano era suertudo de casarse con ella? No me agradaba la idea de que alguien más se casara contigo en ese momento. Ahí fue donde descubrí que estaba enamorada de una princesa, y no de cualquier princesa, si no de la más bella del reino"

 _ **Con cada palabra, Apple White se encontraba cada vez más desconcertada. No era así como supuso que iba a ir esto. Se sentía incómoda porque hace unos instantes le había dicho a esta muchacha que no creía que el amor hubiera tenido que ver con como se despertó y ahora le contaba como se enamoro de le habían advertido de esa posibilidad no estaba preparada para lo que supondría.**_

"¿Por qué no dijiste nada antes? Hubiéramos podido platicar de esto si eso querías" **_dijo Apple._**

"Se suponía que mi hermano te iba a despertar, así que no vi la razón por la cual tu pudieras darme solo una oportunidad en esto y no me hubiera agradado el hacerles incómoda la situación a ustedes dos. Oculte mis sentimiento hacia ti por mucho tiempo pero nunca deje de amarte, ser solo tu amiga era suficiente"

"¿Entonces lo del RCP?"

"Mi intención era de salvarte la vida, que la forma en la que sucedió fuera distinta no me lo espere. Aun así me alegra que pasara como pasó, sino, tu no estarías aquí y yo nunca tendría la oportunidad de decirte todo esto"

"Yo no se que decir. Perdona pe-pero es mucho para procesar"

"No te preocupes, lo entiendo. No todos los días pasa esto, verdad" **_expresó Darling tratando de alivianar un poco el ambiente._**

"Tu beso de amor me despertó" _**dijo Apple.**_

"Si"

 ** _Un silencio se posaba sobre ellas mientras empezaba a anochecer, cubriendo el lugar en oscuridad dejando pocos rastros de luz._**

"Necesitare pensar bien esto, gracias por venir y todo"

"Bien, vuela a salvo. Te veo mañana" **_dijo Darling, que se subió a su corcel y galopó hacia los árboles en camino a la escuela._**

 _ **Apple se montó sobre su dragón y comenzó a emprender vuelo a la misma dirección. Esto había ido distinto a lo que había planeado, un nuevo dilema se formaba en su mente y la joven princesa no sabía que iba a suceder.**_

* * *

 _ **Habían pasado unos días desde la platica, Apple y Darling no habían hablado desde entonces. La joven caballero entendía que era complicado para Apple todo esto, a ella también le fue difícil al principio el entender sus sentimientos, así que esperaba una reacción similar al decirle. Fue a hablar con Cupido y Rosabella de la situación y ambas le dijeron que estaba bien que le diera tiempo y entonces hablarían nuevamente.**_

 _ **Aun así se sentía preocupada que hubiera sido demasiado para ella, se suponía que solo se iba a confesar y termino diciéndole desde como y cuando se dio cuenta, usualmente eso viene en conversaciones de ese estilo, pero tenía el presentimiento de que puso bajo mucha presión a la joven rubia.**_

 ** _Hablando de la princesa, actualmente se encontraba con Raven y Briar en su habitación en silencio, ella le había contado a ambas lo que sucedió en el lugar. Raven quedo algo sorprendida, Briar no tanto. Ambas le dieron su apoyo con la situación aunque no supieran como se siente algo así._**

 ** _Tienes una amiga que conoces desde tu infancia y de repente te enteras que ha estado enamorada de ti todo este tiempo, y tu no quieres destrozarle el corazón al decirle que no, y al mismo tiempo no puedes forzarte a quererla de la misma manera. Pero Apple sentía que había algo distinto en este asunto, porque ella no estaba segura de que hacer._**

 ** _En el pasado había rechazado gentilmente varias propuestas, tenía un final feliz asegurado y no había razón de salir con nadie, ni siquiera con su príncipe. Y no dejaba de pensar en ese hecho, en ningún momento ella o Daring sintieron nada más que amistad por el otro, e iban a casarse en el futuro._** _ **Ahora sabía que Darling sentía algo especial por ella, la despertó cuando nadie más pudo y ha salvado a muchas personas usando la armadura del Caballero Blanco, prácticamente era un príncipe azul. Y a ella le tocaba el papel de la princesa. No sabía que debía hacer.**_

 _ **En ese momento decidió ir a buscarla, por suerte sabía que a estas horas entrenaba en un prado abierto en medio del bosque y no tardó mucho en hallarla.**_

 _ **Cuando Darling divisó a Apple, dejo lo que estaba haciendo y se acerco a ella.**_

 _ **Silencio total con un aire de incomodidad inundó el lugar hasta que Darling habló.**_

"Es bueno verte de nuevo, ¿cómo te ha ido?" **_dijo nerviosamente._**

"Bien, he estado pensando sobre lo que, um, dijiste" _**dijo Apple.**_ "Yo no se que hacer, me siento completamente fuera de control de la situación"

"Perdona por ponerte en esta posición" **_expresó la joven de azul._**

"No tienes de que disculparte, tu solo expresabas tus sentimiento y eso esta bien, es solo que me siento como cuando Raven decidió no firmar el Libro de Cuentos Legendarios, siento que nada sale como se planeo y es me es complicado el pensar en otra manera de hacer las cosas. No quiero herirte de ninguna manera, pero creo que es mejor que yo primero arregle mis cosas y luego podríamos ver que pasa. ¿Te parece bien?"

"Por supuesto, eso lo tomaré como un tal vez y es suficiente para mi, al menos por ahora. Tomate el tiempo que necesites y decidas lo que decidas yo estaré bien, te lo prometo"

"Gracias, eres la mejor"

 ** _Con esto ambas se dieron un corto abrazo, mientras sus caminos se separaban esperando a unirse nuevamente cuando el tiempo lo decidiera._**

 ** _Sinceramente yo esperaba más de esto, quiero decir la historia duró 3 capítulos gracias a ustedes._**

 _¿Qué quieres que hagamos? Algunas historias tardan más tiempo en desarrollarse._

 _Y esta es la mejor manera en la que puede suceder, cosas así nunca son sencillas._

 ** _¿Al menos pueden decirme cuándo se resolverá esto?_**

 _No podemos decirlo con exactitud._

 _Pero te prometemos que antes de que finalice el año escolar esta historia tendrá una conclusión._

 ** _Awwwwwwwww, bien. Y con esto esta historia continuará._**

* * *

Algunos se preguntarán por que no lo hice solo en una historia esto, la razón es que yo quise hacerlo así. Espero que la hayan disfrutado, por favor compartanla.

Los veo luego.


End file.
